Remember The Name
by Kulechick
Summary: One shot one kill is the motto and that's what we live by. It's just us and our family business of hunting people innocent or not they go down and we get paid. Its a never ending cycle unless you escape and even then you still have to run from it. (AhsokaXLux) (An OC story.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about my OC. I hope you enjoy there is a lot of swearing just a warning. **

Piercing blue eyes stare down her target as she pull the trigger, not a second later the body fell limp and crash to the ground. One wasn't enough, she cocked her rifle and took a shot again, a second body fell dead to the floor. The bounty hunters panic looking for the killer, but she couldn't be found. "How's it going little one?" A voice spoke out of her comlink. She sighed clipping her rifle back on to her backpack.

"I have a name you know?" She answer, peaking around a corner. Footsteps could be heard on the other side, she waited sliding out her knife. As the man turn the corner, she jumped onto him, stabbing him hard in the neck. His struggle weakens as he fell to ground.

"Allison how's it going?" The voice asked this time was sterner but softer at same time.

"You tell me? Three of them are down." Allison bent down, looting the man. "What's on his file?" Allison asked into her comlink, yet she got no response.

"Xander?" She said sternly.

"Geeze will you calm down, I'm searching now…" There was a short pause. "Here it is…. 42 years old…. name, Noah Michael, human, unemployed, blood type A…. says he went missing almost two years ago." Allison smirk looking down at body. 'doesn't seem like he is...' She thought to herself. Her smirk soon faded into a frown.

"Any family?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"No, seems like Noah here was a loner." Her brother laughed on the other side. Allison rolled her eyes. Allison pulled out her pistol and began walking slowly around the warehouse.

"I want to know why our client wanted them dead." She stated randomly passing over the two dead bodies she shot earlier. She bent down over them, checking their pockets. 'nothing… great.

"You know the deal- did you kill the other two yet!" Xander was interrupted by a female voice. She sounded cheerful and excited, Allison sighed deeply.

"Seraphina will you shut up! Im trying to focus!" She yelled quietly into the comlink. "Xander deal with our sister!" Allison whisper harshly, stopping where she stood. Another pair of foot steps could be heard, she ready her pistol, waiting for her target. 'One, two, three.' Nothing was there. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Allison jumped but did not fire the weapon. A tall man stood behind her, a big grin on her face. Allison stared at him, surprised. "...Uncle Charlie we're on a job… this isn't the best time for this." The old mans face shown disappointment. Allison sighed giving him a quick hug then readying her pistol again.

"I've come to help." He smiled warmly.

Allison ignored him. "Then you should go discuss this with Xander and Seraphina…." She told him, turning a corner cautiously.

Uncle Charlie chuckled. "No little one, I have come to help you…" Allison stopped all together. She turned to face her uncle and rose an eyebrow. "Is your father helping you with this job?" He asked her, the sixteen year old shook her head.

"You know your brother, he only cares about his money and nothing more and nothing less, Now what about helping me uncle Charlie?" She lean against the wall, play with her pistol. Her uncle smile brightly.

"Remember when you told me, you didn't want to be apart of the family business?" His grin grew bigger. Allison's eyes fell to the ground.

"What about it?" She asked bitterly, avoiding making eye contact. Silence fell over the Allison and her uncle.

"Your mother was right, you're too innocent to be a killer and your father is a cruel man for forcing you in to this business…" Allison looked up at him, not a word slip from her mouth. "Your a freedom fighter than anything… you deserve you fight with the republic not people like us-"

He was cut off. "Its too late for that…" Her tone serious. "I know way too many bounty hunters and sith, hell I met Dooku! I can't leave now!" Her voice slowly rose. " If I left now, you know how many pissed off people who would want my head!" She chuckle a bit. "The republic would murder me! I have countless blood on my hands, how do I explain that?" Allison laughed. "Oh wait I can't."

"Allison… you kill other bounty hunters even some sith, if anything the je-" Allison glared at him.

If anything the Jedi"

"No your not, you have always been force to do the dirty work and I know that for a fact. I've seen it with my own two eyes, Allison…" Allison slid down the wall in defeat.

"Why do you care?" She asked like a small child.

"Because your family, the other three might not know what that means but I do my dear, and ever since I could remember you have always seen the light in things and you had dreams not like your siblings…" The old man paused as he sat down next to his niece. "I promise your mother I would help those dreams come true." Allison looked down her bangs hiding the tears that formed in her eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

Uncle Charlie Chuckled. "Make it look as if you vanish my dear." Allison nodded, she would wash the blood from her hands flew the later years but first had to say goodbye to this life.

**SO I hope you did enjoy and yeah, I don't own star wars and review if you wish! **

**See ya~ **


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sighed deeply, kicking a rock to a different part of the warehouse. She looked back up at the man who stay quiet. "How do I vanish? Someone would know that something's up." Her voice was soft and quiet and her eyes shown that she was lost.

Her uncle stood up, taking slow steady steps to the center of the warehouse. Allison rose an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. "Tell me where I am right now." He asked her pointing to the floor.

"You're in the center of the warehouse?" Allison answer. Charlie chuckled and rose a finger.

"Where am I standing really?" The man asked his niece. Allison stood up, shaking her head and raise her arms in surrounded. "I'm standing on some random planet, somewhere in the galaxy." He paused before gesturing to her. "Now where do you stand?"

"The same place as you?" She answer, not wanting to repeat everything.

Uncle Charles shook his head. "Beyond that, you stand in the middle of issues my dear, they have blinded you. You need to go to the light, where there are choices." He paused shortly. "You need to escape this darkness." Allison thought for a second.

"I've tried to but the darkness follow and because of it mother's de-" she was cut off.

"Your mother's death wasn't your fault." Silence became between the two. What felt like hours passed, before something broke it.

"Allison, you there?... Hello?" A voice spoke from her comlink. Xander. Her uncles head snapped head to face her. His brown eyes staring into her blue. Allison pull her wrist up to her mouth, keeping her eyes on him.

"Yeah, I'm here. What?" She answer waiting for his response.

His took a short breath before answering. "Seraphina has snipped the other two, head out to the ship." Allison paused before answering, looking at her uncle concern.

"Be there in a bit." She answer, voice quiet and thin.

"Over and out." Xander ended, leaving Allison in dark to make her choices. Allison search on her data plan to see if they were being hunted.

"Uncle Charlie?" She sang out, a small smile grace on her face. The man prick up, and turn to his niece. "Can you check to make sure there's no one looking for us… just a overview should work." She asked.

"Looks to be clear." He looked up at his niece, relief in his eyes. She smiled, walking over to give him one last hug. "See you at the 'family reunion'." She pulled away, turning on her heel and heading the way she came. She looked back one last time giving a small wave.

The girl sigh knowing it was a long walk back to the ship and because it, she slowly fell into deep thought. Her uncle's words swirl in her head. Allison knew how to vanish, she had too many times but her family? Not that she would feel bad but they were haunt her down, scream and yell at her as if their voices were poisonous venom and things could get worse than that. Quickly. Allison shiver at the thought , hugging herself. Sure, she been capture countless times as well as torture but the thought of her family crossing that dark thick line into a terrible, cruel void of pain and fear gave her nightmares.

Allison finally fell out of her thoughts, alert of her surroundings. She was now in the city, huge skyscrapers stay high in the clouds as the little shops stay behind. A sea of people crowded the street, making it hard to speeder bike through or even walk. Allison smiled kindly at all the welcoming faces and shaded away from the glares. She always did love Naboo for its beauty and kind people it was shame that her targets were here. She sighed deeply remembering childhood memories of her and her siblings running through the streets, messing with the merchants.

"Allison!" Xander yelled through the comlink, Allison snapped her head down at her wrist. "Those guys had friends and they're not happy, Seraphina and I are trying to get them off our tail, were come back for you in a day or two. Keep a watchful eye out there okay?" Anger form in his voice followed by the sound of gunshots.

"Will do." She answer, smiling happily to stay. Allison's smile grew wider as she thought of exploring the city. She walked into different color shops, eyeing the things they had, but knew Seraphina or Xander would have fit if she brought something. The girl sighed walking back outside which was now pouring rain. She pull up the hood to her black robe and began walking. Every once and while a shiver would crept up her back and the strong wind did not help the matter. The clouds darken making everything worse, but Allison kept walking. As time got later and later she soon found herself desperate for a place to stay, lucky for her sake there was a motel up ahead. Allison gently slid a hand on her pistol. 'Looks shady…' She looked around parking lot and made her choice. She open the door, letting warm hair hit her face. "What can I do for you miss?" A man asked, he wear a happy smile on his face.

"A room please, that will be all." He nodded grabbing a key, and handing it to her .

"098, second floor." Allison nodded, thanking the man and headed back out into the cold. She climb the steps of stone and walked to her room. It was small, had a bathroom in the back to the right, with a shower and sink. The bed was a double with blue soft sheets, a small flat screen hang on the wall. The sixteen year old yawn, taking off her black combat boots and her gloves crawling into the bed with her weapons set all around her. She began to clean them with care and reload them. She took apart a pistol and removed the heel to her boot gently dropping the pieces inside of it. She took the other boot inserting bullet inside of it. She repack them all into her backpack and turn off the light placing her pistol under her pillow. Shortly after she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A knock at the door, cause the girl to sit up. Her black hair was now a messy pile on the top of her head, she had dark bags under her eyes and her facial expression appear cranky.

"Why!" She cocked her back with a groan. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the door. "Hello?"

"Room service." It was a woman's voice. Allison rose an eyebrow, reaching her the door knob. She open the door revealing a Keshiri girl, her purple hair fell down to her shoulders covering her green eyes. "Towels?" The girl asked. Allison nodded.

"Sure, put them on the table here." Allison tapped the small table by the door. The Keshiri nodded doing as told. "So what's your name?"

"Kara, miss." Allison smiled at the girl, she walked back to the bed tiredly.

"So Kara, how old are you?" Allison looked over her, guessing the age of thirteen or fourteen. Allison gesture her to take a seat at the table.

"...Thirteen." She answer quietly, taking a seat. Allison nodded and smiled at Kara. "You asked me my name, so what's yours." Her voice was kind and gentle but layer with slight sass.

Allison sigh knowing she couldn't do much harm, yet she lied anyways just in case. "Aurora." Kara titled her head, thinking.

"You don't hear names that are from the geek times." The thirteen year old told her. Allison chuckle softly.

"Yes, your right. I was name after a many great's ancestor. She and my great great and many more great's after that, grandfather started our business." Allison or 'Aurora ' smiled sheepishly. "My family, we're not as modern as everyone else, we sometimes use weapons from way back then but update them in ways to be useful." There was a knock at the door, ending 'Aurora's' story shorty. Kara open the door to the man who was at the desk. His face shown anger as he held a baster in his hands pointing it at Allison. Allison grabbed her pistols. one in each on. She sigh deeply looking at her enemy.

"So I'm guessing I can't leave without a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello internet, this chapter contains a lot of foul words please read at your own risk?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars the Clone wars nor the characters, I however do own Allison Stark and her family. **

** On the note, please enjoy:**

The man fired a shot. "Go!" Allison yelled to the girl, she dash out of the door leaving the two. Allison dodge the shot easily. She jump at on two the bed firing recklessly at the man, he sidestepped out of the room using the thin wall as cover. Allison took this time grabbing her slipping her gloves on and grabbing her back pack. She dash inside the bathroom waiting the small glass window that led to the outside. The man stepped back into the room, looking for his enemy yet she was out of sight. Allison jump onto the roof and back on to the second full. She lunged at him, full force knocking him down to ground. Hard. He pull a knife from his pocket, and throw Allison from him. He tackle her trying to slice her neck but she held him off while reaching for her pistol.

"You little bitch! You kill them! All of them!" He hissed at her, stabbing her hard into the shoulder. Allison wince in pain, as he twisted the knife. Allison bit her lip, kicking him from her. She pull the blade out, swearing under her breath. Keeping an eye off of him for a second, he dashed at her throwing her against the wall, pounded her head in. Allison duck under his swinging arms pushing him against the wall.

"You're a dick you know that?" She smirk, cocking her pistol and aiming it at his head. "I don't like people who act like-" She was cut off, as the man body fell to the ground slowly. Allison turn her head to see a human girl about the age 21 holding a blaster with a huge smile on her face.

"Me neither that's why they all should burn." Her raven back hair fell into her eyes. "So baby sister seems like you can handle yourself." She smirk. Allison growl. "Awe i making you angry?" She asked childishly. Allison peer down at the man who was now down, blood still escaping his head. She wipe some of it off her face.

"I was doing just fine before you got here!" Allison stated bitterly. Xander walked through the door looking around the crime scene. "What are you two doing here and how did you find me?"

Xander hunch over the dead body. "You just had to kill him…. great now we have to leave…" He glared at Allison.

"Hey don't give me that look, i wasnt one to shoot." Allison pointing at their sister. Serephina giggle a little.

"Ooops?"Seraphina shrugged. Xander walked pass the both us in disappointment. "I'm not going to be the one to talk to him." Seraphina eyes fell to Allison.

"Yeah, I don't do chick flicks moments…" She glared at her older sister. "Have fun." She walked pass Serephina a slight smirk on her face. She step into the ship, throwing her bag to the ground. Xander sat in the pilot seat, a blue hologram figure stood in front of him.

"Will do." Xander bowed his head, Allison glared at the two faking a cough to get their attention. The tiny, see through man looked up at the girl. A devilish smile rested on his face.

"How's my darling daugt-"

Allison's cold rough voice cut him off. "I'm anything but that…" Her eyes lit up as if fire burn deep with in them. The man laughed shaking his head, staring up at her.

"Sorry to break it to you honey but your my flesh and blood." He smile amuse with her reaction. Allison glared coldly, at tiny hologram and machine holding him. Before she even knew it, the tiny machine was across the ship, shatter into pieces and Xander was heading her way an angry look on his.

"What have we told you!" He yelled. Allison rolled her eyes, not caring about anything any more.

"I'm sorry so if I upset you." She smiled childishly. Xander's green eyes flared with anger. Allison face fell serious. "If It makes you angry so much then how come you don't abandon me in some alleyway?" She stare at him deeply, knowing she was making him angry.

"You know why Allison!" He paused picking his words wisely. "Don't pick a fight you know your going to lose." Allison shook her head, crossing her arms.

"You and every else in this family are jack assess and deserve to burn. You all treat me as if I am a pawn, well guess what Xander! You and Serephina are also pawns and I won't be here when dads enemies decide to finally strike!" Their sister walked into the room, not daring to enter the verbal battle field. "We all know that no one gives a shit about anyone in this family, its everyone for themselves." She chuckle softly. "You have fun when hell rains down on your ass, and I not going to help you. Either of you." Allison grabbed her bagged letting her sibling stand there in silence. She was one step outside when she heard a rifle be cocked.

"Don't move." Xander's voice stated harshly. Allison face shone away from the two enabling her see how serious they looked.

"You wouldn't dare…" Her blue eyes stare into her pocket eyeing a knife. She moved her hands carefully making look as if she never moved a muscle.

Xander smirk, narrowing his eyes. "Like you said, this family, everyone is for themselves." He squeeze the trigger, Allison moved unbelievably fast throwing the knife and nailing it into his side. He gasp and fell back against the wall. Allison glanced at her sister before dashing as fast as her legs to take her.

**Thank you for reading and supporting, it means a lot! Also next chapter you finally get to see the one and only Ahsoka Tano. :D**

**See Ya Internet! love you all!**


End file.
